Me Prometa 2 : Years After
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: Tujuh tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Banyak hal terjadi selama 2556 hari yang terlewati. Mungkin hanya kepingan-kepingan kecil yang disusun menjadi satu kesatuan. Saling melengkapi untuk diceritakan kembali pada orang lain. Aku menepati janjiku. / Sequel of Me Prometa / EXO FF /Official Pairing
1. Teaser

Lampu-lampu menyorot pada sebuah panggung kecil di tengah studio. Kamera yang tersebar di sekeliling panggung sudah dalam kondisi menyala. _PD_ acara _talkshow_ tersebut sudah mulai memberi arahan pada Sang _Host_ yang sudah siap di panggung sambil membenahi poninya yang menutupi sebagian wajah. Penonton sudah duduk rapi di kursi-kuris yang tersedia.

Seorang kru menghitung jumlah bintang tamu yang kali itu tidak sedikit. Ada delapan orang. Kemudian ia memberi acungan jempol pada _PD_. Sang _PD_ mulai memberi aba-aba untuk semua kru yang bertugas. "Tiga, dua, satu!"

"Kembali lagi dalam acara _Heart to Heart_ bersama saya Lee Sojung, _host_ Anda, yang akan memandu Anda selama satu jam ke depan," kata seorang perempuan cantik berambut panjang sambil menatap ke salah satu kamera yang lampunya berkedip-kedip.

"Tujuh tahun lalu, grup ini melakukan debutnya dengan mengusung konsep yang berbeda dari grup-grup lain yang sedang _booming_ di masanya. Mereka berhasil menembus pasar internasional dengan album pertama mereka yang banyak dinanti _fans_ dan berhasil menjuarai _chart-chart_ musik nomor satu di berbagai belahan dunia berdasarkan penjualan album dan lagu secara nyata maupun _online_. Mereka terdiri dari laki-laki dan perempuan yang memiliki subgrup masing-masing." Sojung tersenyum. "Langsung saja kita sambut mereka."

Empat orang laki-laki dan perempuan memasuki panggung. Mereka berjejer. Salah satu diantaranya yang paling tinggi berkata, "_We are one. We are_…"

"EXO!"

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang perempuan sedang duduk di depan cermin dengan mata tertutup. Ia membiarkan seorang _makeup_ profesional melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Ia menikmati sapuan-sapuan _makeup_ yang terasa seperti pijatan lembut di wajahnya. Ketika ia membuka mata, wajahnya yang semula polos kini sudah benar-benar berbeda, terutama pada bagian mata yang dijadikan fokus.

Ia kemudian digiring ke belakang panggung, menunggu gilirannya untuk berjalan di atas _catwalk_. Tubuhnya mungkin tidak seperti model-model profesional yang memiliki tinggi lebih dari seratus tujuh puluh lima senti meter. Tingginya hanya seratus enam puluh delapan, namun dengan modal nama besar dan senyum menawan serta tubuh yang elok membuatnya tidak kalah menarik dari model-model tersebut.

Ia mulai berjalan dengan pandangan lurus, menampilkan gaun pengantin berwarna putih yang ia kenakan. Ya, ia memang diminta untuk menjadi model gaun pengantin milik designer ternama, Vera Wang. Ia mengenakan gaun dengan aksen brukat di bagian pinggang dan ujung-ujung bawah gaunnya yang terlihat bersinar kala disorot lampu. Ekor gaun ini pun tidak terlalu panjang, hanya sekitar satu setengah meter. Ia pernah membayangkan ia akan memakai gaun seindah ini ketika menikah nanti.

Menikah? Ah, sepertinya ia masih harus menunggu beberapa tahun lagi untuk impian indah itu.

Setelah kembali ke belakang panggung, ia meminta ponselnya dari Sang _Manager_ yang menemani lalu menelfon seseorang. Tak lama panggilan pun dijawab, tapi bukan suara orang yang ia tuju yang ia dengar. Suara orang lain.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_Yeoboseyo, Manager Oppa_," katanya.

"_Ah… Lay-_ah_. Kau masih saja sempat-sempatnya memegang ponsel saat bekerja. Kau sedang ada dalam peragaan busana, kan?_" kata orang itu. "_Kau menelfon tepat setelah dia menyelesaikan pertunjukkannya. Akan kuberikan padanya. Tunggu sebentar._"

Lay menunggu telefonnya dijawab lagi dengan sapaan, "Yeoboseyo," oleh orang yang ia maksud.

"Hai. Bagaimana pertunjukkannya? Lancar?" tanya Lay.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam berdiri di bawah guyuran hujan tanpa menggunakan payung. Ia tidak mempedulikan air yang sudah membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Matanya terpaku pada satu sosok perempuan yang kini berdiri di depannya sambil menangis dan sama basahnya dengan dia. Tangan putihnya terulur untuk menyeka air mata gadis itu, namun ditepis.

"Pergi. Bukankah kau lebih memilihnya?" tanya perempuan itu sambil membuang pandang ke arah lain. Ia tak habis pikir dengan kekasihnya yang mengkhianati kepercayaannya selama dua tahun ini. "Kubilang pergi! Kenapa kau masih ada di sini?"

"SooYeon-_ah_…" bisik lelaki itu. Ia menarik gadis itu masuk dalam pelukannya meski gadis itu memberontak. "_Mianhae… jeongmal mianhae…_"

Gadis itu memukul dada lelaki berambut hitam tersebut sambil terus menangis. "Kau menyebalkan! Kenapa kau selalu menyakitiku? Aku benci padamu."

Lelaki itu memandang sendu pada genangan air di jalan akibat hujan yang masih tetap mengguyur mereka. Ia tahu, ini semua salahnya. Ia bermain api di belakang kekasihnya, tapi tak berani untuk mengatakan yang sesungguhnya kalau ia bosan dengan hubungan ini. Katakan ia egois karena tidak mau melepaskannya. Karena di dasar hatinya, ia benar-benar mencintai kekasihnya.

Lama mereka berpelukan sampai akhirnya sang sutradara yang sejak tadi memandang _monitor_ berteriak, "_CUT_!" Hujan buatan yang tadi mengguyur mereka langsung berhenti. Kru langsung menghampiri kedua aktris dan aktor yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya dan menyerahkan handuk pada masing-masing merka.

Sang sutradara menghampiri mereka sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak keduanya, "Kerja bagus, Sohee-_sshi_, Chanyeol-_sshi_."

Chanyeol langsung memberikan senyum lima jari andalannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis sedang bergelung dalam sebuah selimut dengan nyaman. Berbeda dengan orang lain yang memilih pantai, baginya hawa musim panas adalah saat-saat terbaik untuk tidur. Suhu udara tidak dingin, juga cukup hangat. Ia tidak merasa terusik dengan cahaya matahari yang sudah mengintip dari sela-sela gorden. Tidak sampai suara ponsel yang nyaring memaksanya untuk bangun.

Matanya baru terbuka setengah ketika tangannya meraba-raba ke bawah bantal kepalanya di mana ia meletakkan ponselnya semalam—atau tadi subuh. Kemudian ia berhasil mendapatkan benda tipis berwarna putih itu. Ia tidak bisa melihat tulisan di layar dengan jelas. Ia pun langsung men-_slide_ layarnya dan menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinga.

"_Yeoboseyo_?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

"_Xi Luhan! Perempuan macam apa kau jam segini belum bangun?_" seru suara perempuan di seberang sana. Ia mengenali suaranya sebagai suara milik bibinya.

Gadis itu, Luhan, melirik jam bundar yang terpasang di salah satu dinding kamarnya. Baru jam delapan. Masih terlalu pagi untuknya bangun mengingat ia baru sampai di apartemennya jam satu pagi setelah mendarat di Bandara Gimpo. Luhan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal, hal yang jarang ia lakukan. Ia bersiap memejamkan matanya lagi kalau saja suara bibinya tidak mengagetkan gedang telinganya.

"_Pantas_ _saja kau belum menikah sampai sekarang. Tidak akan ada lelaki yang mau dengan perempuan pemalas sepertimu, Xi Luhan!_"

"Bibi… ini masih pagi. Aku masih mengantuk," balas Luhan dengan suara paruh. "Sudah, ya?" Sungguh, ia malas meladeni adik ibunya ini.

"_Hei kau, Bocah! Jangan matikan telefonnya!–PIP_."

Terlambat. Luhan sudah terlanjur memutus panggilan. Ia malas mendengar ceramah yang selalu menjadi bahan pertanyaan keluarganya di China. "Kapan menikah?" Luhan sudah bosan mendengarnya. Memangnya salah kalau di usianya yang menginjak kepala tiga ia masih belum memiliki pendamping hidup? Lihat para artis Hollywood, mereka santai saja hidup melajang sampai hampir mencapai usia empat puluhan.

Beep beep… beep beep…

Ponsel Luhan kembali berbunyi. Luhan mengerang kesal. Tanpa prikeponselan, ia melempar ponselnya ke pojok ruangan sampai _casing_ dan baterainya terlepas dan ponsel itu benar-benar mati total. Ia tidak peduli. Toh ia bisa beli lagi yang baru.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki berkacamata hitam baru saja keluar dari sebuah gedung berwarna merah muda berjalan dengan cepat menuju mobilnya meski sekarang sedang diburu oleh para pencari berita yang akhir-akhir ini mengikuti dirinya kemanapun ia pergi. Ia tetap bungkam meski ditanyai bermacam-macam pertanyaan.

"Kris-_sshi_, apakah benar Anda sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis asal China?" tanya salah seorang wartawan. Tangannya yang memegang _tape recorder_ diarahkan pada lelaki itu.

Kris bungkam. Ia berjalan sambil menunduk, menghindari kontak mata dengan lensa-lensa kamera yang terus menyorotnya sejak ia keluar dari gedung _SM_. Ia membiarkan _manager_nya yang mendampingi dia menghalau para wartawan agar ia bisa segera mencapai satu-satunya mobil _Lamborghini_ hitam di parkiran. Ia tidak peduli akan dicap sombong oleh wartawan dan masyarakat.

"Siapa gadis beruntung itu? Apakah Luhan-_sshi_?"

"Apakah Anda akan segera mengikuti jejak Xiumin-_sshi_ ke pelaminan?"

"Kapan Anda berniat memperkenalkan gadis misterius itu?"

KRIS, _LEADER_ EXO, TERLIHAT BERKENCAN SEORANG GADIS DI PAGI HARI BUTA.

Berita yang manis, bukan? Topik itu sedang menjadi perbincangan hangat di kalangan _fans_ dan media masa sejak foto Kris bermain basket dengan seorang gadis tersebar luas di internet. Sejak hari itu pula hidup Kris menjadi jauh lebih berisik dari biasanya. Tidak cukup dengan _sasaeng-fans_ yang masih sering mondar-mandir di depan apartemennya, wartawan pun ikut-ikutan menunggunya di _basement_.

Akhirnya Kris berhasil masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia merogoh kantong jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel _touch screen_ keluaran terbaru lalu membuka menu kontak dan melakukan panggilan ke salah satu nomor. Bunyi nada sambung terdengar.

"Yeoboseyo. _Ada apa_, Ge?"

"_Baby_, kurasa kencan kita hari minggu nanti harus dibatalkan. _Dui bu qi_."

.

.

.

.

.

Cling…

Seorang perempuan berpipi _chubby_ berlari keluar ke bagian _front_, membuat café yang mulanya sudah ramai dan ribut semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia hampir saja membuat lelaki berahang tegas yang sedang memegang sepiring _cake_ menjatuhkan bawaannya. Ia masih mengatur napasnya sebelum akhirnya mulai bicara. "JongMin benar-benar rewel hari ini. Ia sama sekali tidak mau kutinggal dan terus-terusan menangis. Makanya tadi aku membawanya ke rumah Ibu."

Lelaki berwajah kotak itu menyerahkan sepiring _blueberry cake_ pada salah seorang pegawainya agar diantarkan ke meja pelanggan nomor delapan. "Kau harusnya di rumah saja mengurus JongMin. Dia kan masih kecil dan butuh perhatianmu."

"Tapi kau di sini juga butuh bantuanku," balasnya. "Café ramai sekali hari ini. Ada yang bisa kuantar lagi?" tanyanya.

Lelaki berwajah kotak itu memutar tubuh istrinya menuju dapur. "Tidak. Kau pulang saja, Minseokkie."

"Chenchen! Aku mau menjadi istri yang baik dengan membantumu di sini. Kenapa kau selalu melarangku?" tanya Xiumin sambil menggelembungkan pipi. Ia berbalik kemudian memegangi kedua pipi suaminya. Ia menatap sepasang mata _onyx_ yang dilapisi kacamata persegi itu. "Aku tidak mau kalau JongDae sampai sakit karena kecapekan."

Chen tertawa mendengar Xiumin menyebut nama aslinya yang mirip dengan nama putra mereka. "Menjadi istri yang baik bagiku berarti menjadi ibu yang baik bagi anak kita."

Xiumin merengut. "Kau membuatku terdengar seperti menelantarkan JongMin," keluhnya.

Chen mencubit ujung hidung Xiumin. "Aku tidak berkata seperti itu, kan?"

"Secara tidak langsung iya. Sudahlah, aku mau bekerja dan tidak mau mendengar penolakan darimu, _Yeobo_," kata Xiumin sambil mengantarkan pesanan yang sudah disiapkan oleh pekerjanya. Sebenarnya ia malu karena banyak pengunjung café-nya yang mengabadikan momen _lovey-dovey_ dirinya dengan Chen.

Chen kembali tertawa melihat wajah Xiumin yang sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus.

.

.

.

.

.

Tepuk tangan riuh dari penonton menggema dalam gedung pertunjukan di pusat Kota Seoul. Para pemain drama musikal yang tadi tampil berdiri berjajar di panggung, saling bergandengan tangan, lalu membungkuk memberi hormat pada para penonton sebelum tirai merah ditutup.

Lelaki berkulit putih yang tadi memerankan peran utama pria berpelukan dengan pemain-pemain lain karena hari ini adalah pertunjukkan terakhirnya dengan mereka. Ia pasti akan sangat merindukan drama musikal ini karena sudah mengisi hampir setengah tahun harinya mulai dari pembelajaran naskah, lagu, sampai akhirnya pementasan yang diadakan selama seminggu kemarin berakhir hari ini.

"Suho-_sshi_, senang berkerjasama denganmu," kata Luna yang menjadi partner Suho. Luna f(x) menjadi pemeran utama wanita dalam drama ini.

Suho membungkuk hormat pada Luna. "Terima kasih, _Sunbae-nim_."

Luna tertawa mendengar panggilan Suho untuknya. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Kau masih sama seperti dulu. Tetap formal dan kaku. Tidak berubah," katanya membuat Suho tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Suho-_ah_!" panggil seorang lelaki yang adalah manager Suho. Ia menyodorkan ponsel hitam ke depan lelaki berusia dua puluh sembilan tahun itu. "Ada panggilan untukmu." _Manager_nya tersenyum menggoda Suho. Lelaki bermarga Kim itu sudah bisa menebak siapa yang menghubunginya.

Suho menepi dari keramaian sebelum menjawab telefon. "_Yeoboseyo_?"

"_Hai. Bagaimana pertunjukkannya? Lancar?_" tanya seseorang di seberang sana yang berhasil membuat Suho tersenyum sumringah hanya dengan mendengar suaranya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Suho mantap.

"_Maaf aku_ _tidak bisa menontonmu. Ada jadwal di China. Tidak apa-apa, kan?_" tanya orang itu. "_Oh ya, lusa aku kembali ke Korea. Katanya ada interview dengan EXO_."

"Benar, kah? Aku belum diberi tahu." Otak Suho tidak berhenti sampai di sana. Bukan Suho namanya kalau tidak bisa menggombal—makanya ia disebut lelaki bermulut besar oleh teman-teman segrupnya. "Tapi aku pasti menjemputmu di bandara, Nona Zhang. Atau perlu kupanggil Nyonya Kim?"

Suho bisa mendengar suara kekehan geli di seberang sana. "_Buktikan saja, Tuan Kim_. Annyeong…"

.

.

.

.

.

Jreng…

"A… A… A… A… A… A… A… A…"

Jreng…

"A… A… A… A… A… A… A… A…"

Jreng…

"A… A… A… A… A… A…A… A…"

Jreng…

"A… A… A… A–"

Perempuan itu langsung menghentikan latihan vokalnya ketika ia gagal menggapai nada yang lebih tinggi. Ia memengangi lehernya. Akhir-akhir ini suara yang memang sedang tidak bagus sehingga tidak bisa mencapai nada-nada tinggi dengan mudah seperti biasanya. Ia meraih sebotol air yang ditaruh di atas piano lalu meminumnya hingga habis.

Guru vokalnya menghela napas. "Kusarankan dua hari ini kau banyak-banyak minum air dan jangan banyak bicara dulu, Kyungsoo-_ah_. Jangan makan gorengan, jangan makan biskuit atau kripik, dan jangan minum air dingin. Itu semua buruk bagi tenggorokan."

Ia ingat, beberapa hari lalu ia makan banyak _popcorn_ saat pergi menonton. Kyungsoo menyesal dan membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali, "_Joesonghamnida_."

Gurunya tersenyum sambil menutup piano tersebut. Ia paham bagaimana perasaan dan usaha muridnya dalam mempersiapkan album perdananya meskipun ia sudah dikenal luas oleh masyarakat. "Jangan dibawa stress. Kau pasti bisa. Suaramu tak kalah bagus dengan suara Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar kalimat dorongan yang diberikan guru vokalnya. "_Ne. Kamsahamnida, Seosaengnim_."

.

.

.

.

.

"Satu… Dua… Tiga."

BLITZ.

"Sekali lagi. Satu, dua, tiga."

BLITZ.

"Yak cukup!"

_Namja_ yang sejak tadi diminta berpose di bawah sengatan terik matahari kini berjalan menuju bawah tenda di mana kru-kru pemotretan juga bekerja. Ia melihat hasil pengambilan fotonya yang langsung masuk ke dalam komputer untuk kemudian diseleksi yang terbaik. Ada puluhan foto dengan pose yang berbeda-beda di sana, namun tujuannya satu, memasarkan kaos yang kini sedang ia pakai.

Ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada salah seorang yang memberikannya sekaleng minuman dingin padanya setelah hampir dua pulut menit dibiarkan terjemur di bawah sinar matahari. Kulitnya yang sudah hitam makin terlihat memerah karena panasnya matahari pantai. Matanya memandang pada air laut yang memantulkan cahaya matahari. Muncul godaan untuk mencicipi ombak Pantai Kuta yang sangat terkenal itu. _Pasti menyegarkan_, pikirnya. Namun pikiran untuk bermain air segera ia hapus mengingat ia masih memiliki pekerjaan lain di Bali.

Toh besok ia memiliki satu hari _free_ untuk bermain-main di pantai. Bersabarlah, Kai.

"_Hyung_, aku lapar," keluh Kai pada _manager_nya.

"Sebentar, Kai. Masih ada satu sesi lagi. Setelah itu terserah kau mau makan apa," kata _Manager_.

Kai mendengus. Sungguh, perutnya lapar. Kalau saja EXO masih utuh, ia pasti sudah meminta pada Kyungsoo _Noona_ atau Luhan _Noona_ yang memang selalu membawa cemilan kemana-mana dalam tasnya. Kai sempat menjuluki tas Kyungsoo dan Luhan sebagai _minimarket_ berjalan karena cemilan yang ia inginkan hampir selalu ada dalam tas dua perempuan itu.

"Setelah _photoshoot_ ini, aku punya jadwal apalagi, _Hyung_?" tanya Kai sambil berjalan menuju lokasi pemotretan selanjutnya yang kebetulan tak jauh dari sana.

_Manager Hyung_ membuka tablet-nya, melihat agenda Kai yang hampir selalu penuh. "Berbahagialah, kau punya jadwal _interview_ dengan _member_ EXO Jumat depan."

Kai tersenyum sambil memandang cakrawala yang terlihat cerah dengan langit berwarna biru muda dihiasi oleh gumpalan awan yang menggantung di langit layaknya ikan di laut. Ia rindu dengan tujuh _member_ EXO lainnya yang kini sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

_Sudah setahun, ya?_

.

.

.

EXO © SM Entertainment ® 2012

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

proudly present…

.

.

.

**Me Prometa 2 : Years After**

® 2013

.

.

.

**COMING SOON**

****.

.

.


	2. Xiumin's Days

"_Annyeonghaseyo_…" sapa Sojung memulai wawancaranya. "Rasanya sudah lama tidak melihat kalian berdelapan seperti ini."

_Member_ EXO membenarkan dengan menganggukkan kepala mereka. Kedelapan _member_ sudah duduk di sofa seperti formasi mereka dulu. Mulai dari Kris duduk di paling kanan, lalu Kai, Lay, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Suho, dan Chanyeol. Sojung duduk di sebuah sofa tersendiri.

"Terakhir kali kami muncul berdelapan secara resmi saat konfrensi pers sekitar satu setengah tahun lalu," kata Kai yang masih mengingat kejadian di masa lalu. Sang _Maknae_ EXO kini usianya sudah menginjak dua puluh enam tahun. Kai sudah berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih dewasa, namun tetap terlihat _cool_ dan seksi di mata EXOtic yang mayoritas adalah perempuan.

Sojung mengangguk. "Ketika Xiumin-_sshi_ mengumumkan untuk keluar dari EXO, bukan?" tanya Sojung pada _member_ tertua EXO yang hari itu mengenakan sebuah _dress_ selutut berwarna biru gelap.

"_Ne_," jawab Xiumin dengan mendekatkan _mic_ ke bibirnya.

"Boleh kami tahu alasan pengunduran dirimu saat itu? Karena rasanya tiba-tiba sekali. Kalian tidak sedang dalam masalah internal, kan?" tanya Sojung dan dijawab dengan tawa oleh Xiumin.

"Sebenarnya ada banyak alasan yang membuatku memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari EXO. Salah satunya karena kontrakku sudah habis dan aku tidak berniat untuk memperpanjangnya. Agak disayangkan karena setelah itu aku jadi jarang melihat EXO tampil lagi di TV," ucap Xiumin sedikit menyesal.

Kyungsoo di sebelahnya menggenggam tangannya seakan memberi keyakinan pada Xiumin kalau pilihannya untuk mengundurkan diri tidak perlu disesali. Toh semua sudah berlalu, mereka juga telah memiliki aktifitas individual yang dijadwalkan oleh perusahaan.

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

Proudly present…

.

.

.

**Me Prometa 2 : Years After**

® 2013

.

.

.

_Di _hall_ sebuah hotel ternama di Seoul, para wartawan sudah berjejer di belakang garis batas dengan kamera-kamera mereka. Bukan hanya dari kalangan media masa, fans pun datang untuk menyaksikan konfrensi pers yang diadakan secara mendadak oleh salah satu agensi artis ternama Negeri Ginseng terbut, _SM Entertainment_. Konfresi pers dijadwalkan jam empat sore, namun sejak pukul satu orang-orang sudah berdatangan ingin menyaksikan pengumuman apa yang ingin disampaikan _SM_. Konfrensi pers ini juga disiarkan oleh tiga stasiun TV besar Korea Selatan secara _live_._

_Tepat pukul empat, petinggi _SM_, Lee Soo Man, diikuti oleh empat orang perempuan dan empat laki-laki memasuki _hall_ tersebut. Wartawan berlomba-lomba mengabadaikan wajah-wajah _member_ EXO yang kali ini terlihat serius. Tidak ada tanda-tanda sedih di wajah kedelapannya, namun senyum pun tak jua menghiasi wajah mereka. Mereka duduk berjejer di balik meja panjang yang sudah disediakan dengan Lee Soo Man di tengah-tengah mereka._

_Kris memegang _mic_. Ia yang membuka pembicaraan. "_Annyeonghaeyo_. Terima kasih pada semua rekan-rekan wartawan dan EXOtic yang bersedia hadir di tempat ini. Saya, Kris, selaku _leader_ EXO, ingin berterima kasih karena dukungan dan perhatiannya selama enam tahun sejak kami debut. Keberadaan kami sebagai salah satu grup vokal yang diakui oleh masyarakat tentu saja tidak lepas dari peran media dan _fans_. Hari ini, kami akan memberitahukan pengumuman yang akan disampaikan oleh produser kami, Lee Soo Man."_

"Annyeonghaseyo_," kata Soo Man sebagai pembukaan. "Saya, selaku _Chairman SM Entertainment_, pada kesempatan kali ini secara resmi ingin menyatakan bahwa salah satu _member_ EXO-M, Kim Min Seok, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Xiumin, mengundurkan diri dari EXO. Hal ini bukan disebabkan karena konflik di antara para _member_ atau agensi, namun lebih disebabkan karena alasan personal."_

_Xiumin memegang _mic_ dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya memandang semua kamera dan _fans_ yang kini tertuju padanya. Ia sangat sadar, dirinya bukan hanya ditonton oleh puluhan orang yang ada dalam _hall_ ini, namun juga orang-orang di luar sana yang mungkin menontonnya lewat TV. Kilatan lampu _blitz_ beramai-ramai menghujaninya silih berganti._

"Annyeonghaseyo_," kata Xiumin dengan mencoba tersenyum untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya yang terasa lebih parah daripada saat debut dulu. "Terima kasih telah memberi banyak cinta untuk saya dan EXO. Mungkin ini terdengar tiba-tiba. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan oleh Lee _Sajangnim_, saya akan keluar dari EXO terhitung sejak hari ini. Ada beberapa alasan yang menjadi landasan keyakinan saya untuk mengundurkan diri, namun hal itu belum bisa saya sampaikan pada publik."_

_Xiumin tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi sampai-sampai ia menghentikan kalimatnya barang sejenak. Ia menghapus air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya dengan tissue yang disodorkan oleh salah satu _manager_ EXO. Suho dan Kyungsoo yang ada di sebelahnya berusaha menangkannya._

_Xiumin mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Mungkin kalian berpikir, saya memiliki masalah dengan salah satu _member_ atau bagaimana. Jawabannya tidak sama sekali. Kami sudah bersama lebih dari enam tahun dan sudah sangat mengenal karakter masing-masing. Saya tidak bilang kalau kami tidak diliputi masalah. Masalah pasti ada, dan kami berusaha menyelesaikannya dengan damai. Keputusan saya kali ini murni karena keinginan saya yang sudah disetujui orang tua, Lee _Sajangnim_, dan _member_ EXO lainnya."_

"_Dari teman-teman media, ada yang ingin bertanya?" tanya salah seorang kru _SM_ yang ada di sana, mengambil alih acara yang sempat terhenti._

Mic_ diberikan ke salah satu wartawan. "Saya dari _Soompi_, ingin bertanya kepada _member_ EXO secara keseluruhan. Apakah Anda rela Xiumin-_sshi_ hengkang dari EXO, mengingat posisinya cukup penting, sebagai _rapper _utama dan _main dancer_ dari EXO-M. Bagaimana perasaan kalian? Terima kasih."_

_Kali ini Luhan yang menjawab. "Secara pribadi saya tidak rela kehilangan sosok _eonnie_ yang selalu menasehati kami dengan caranya sendiri. Namun saya tahu, kami semua sudah dewasa dan Xiumin memiliki hal yang harus ia lakukan di usianya yang sekarang. Ia sudah melakukan yang terbaik bagi kami semua. Kami sebagai teman-temannya hanya bisa mendukung pilihannya."_

_Kai mengangguki perkataan Luhan. "Dari kami semua, mungkin aku, Luhan _Noona_, dan Chanyeol _Hyung_ yang memiliki kesan mendalam pada Xiumin _Noona_, karena kami bertiga yang paling sering cari masalah dengan _Noona_." Kai membuat suasana yang awalnya tegang dan suram berubah sedikit ceria. Tawa kecil terdengar dari berbagai penjuru. Bahkan Xiumin yang sempat menangis sampai tertawa. "Xiumin _Noona_ sangat perhatian padaku. Meski aku sering berulah, dia menasehatiku dengan sangat _manis_ tanpa bosan. Aku pasti akan merindukan hal itu."_

Member_ EXO tertawa kecil. Tentu saja mereka tahu, yang dimaksud Kai dengan nasehat manis adalah ocehan panjang lebar tanpa henti dari Xiumin._

"Noona_," panggil Kai sambil menoleh pada Xiumin, "_saranghae_." Ia membuat _love sign_ di atas kepalanya dengan kedua tangan._

"Nado saranghae_," balas Xiumin._

"_Ada pertanyaan lain?" tanya kru _SM_ lagi._

_Seorang wartawan berkacamata dan _name tag_ mendapat kesempatan bertaya. "Saya dari _StarNews_ ingin bertanya pada Xiumin-_sshi_. Setelah ini, apa rencana Anda selanjutnya? Apakah melanjutkan karier sebagai pekerja seni di agensi lain atau tidak?"_

"_Um… untuk hal tersebut, saya sudah memutuskan bahwa saya akan berhenti dari industri hiburan dan membuka usaha bersama keluarga saya. Jujur saja, bekerja di industri ini sangat melelahkan. Saya menghabiskan masa remaja saya dengan tinggal jauh dari orang tua. Saya rasa ini saatnya untuk kembali berkumpul dengan keluarga."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Setelah resmi keluar dari EXO, Anda mengalami hal-hal sulit. Benar gitu?" tanya SoJung.

Xiumin segera mengangguk. "Itu adalah musim panas terpanas yang pernah kualami." Satu studio tertawa mendengarnya. "Aku mendapat teror dari _sasaeng-fans_ yang masih menginginkanku untuk tetap berkarier di EXO. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa keluar rumah tanpa pengawalan polisi atau _bodyguard_. Mereka berjaga di depan rumahku dan mengirimiku hal-hal menyeramkan sampai-sampai kami sekeluarga mengungsi ke rumah kerabat kami."

SoJung melihat daftar pertanyaannya. "Selain itu, ada rumor mengatakan, kau keluar karena—um, maaf—hamil di luar nikah. Mengingat beberapa bulan setelahnya Anda dikabarkan telah menikah."

"Empat bulan setelah aku memutuskan keluar, aku memang memutuskan untuk menikah. Usiaku waktu itu sudah bukan remaja lagi yang bisa _flirting_ sana-sini. Orang tuaku berharap aku segera menikah dan punya anak. Beruntungnya pernikahanku memang cepat dikaruniai anak."

"Anda menikah dengan Kim Jong Dae pada dua puluh satu Oktober tahun lalu, kan? Pertanyaannya, sudah berapa lama kalian saling kenal? Sepertinya Anda menutupi hubungan kalian dengan sangat baik selama menjadi bagian dari EXO sampai-sampai media tidak mengetahuinya," godanya.

Xiumin tertawa dibuatnya. "Sungguh, aku tidak pernah berkencan dengan pria manapun saat masih berada dalam kontrak dengan perusahaan. Kau mungkin bisa mengatakan aku gila. Tapi aku mengenal Jong Dae saat di China untuk berlibur. Kami bertemu di Bandara. Sebulan setelahnya dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku, lalu tiga bulan selanjutnya kami menikah."

"Kau _ngebet, Noona_?" canda Kai membuat orang-orang tertawa.

"Bukannya itu terlalu cepat?"

"Banyak yang bilang begitu, terutama dua minggu sebelum kami menikah, saat undangan sudah disebar. Mereka menanyaiku macam-macam. Aku sampai stress. JongDae, meskipun dia lebih muda dariku, dia selalu berkata padaku untuk melakukan apa yang menurutku baik karena aku yang menjalankannya. Ia memberiku pengertian seperti itu seminggu sebelum kami menikah. Sekarang kami tidak peduli dengan yang orang lain katakan."

"Apa suamimu menonton saat ini?" tanya SoJung.

"Kurasa ia terlalu sibuk dengan café untuk sekedar _streaming_ siaran ini," canda Xiumin. "Tapi kuharap dia menontonnya."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Xiumin memandang pemandangan Beijing malam hari dari jendela apartemen baru yang akan ia tempati bersama Chen setelah mereka menikah nanti. Beijing, ibu kota China, sama sibuknya dengan Seoul. Xiumin sudah sering bolak-balik Beijing bersama EXO untuk promosi album, jadi ia sudah tidak merasa asing lagi dengan tempat ini. Beijing terlihat sebagai rumah keduanya, tempatnya untuk kabur dari semua masalah yang ada di Seoul._

_Kalau Beijing tempatnya kabur, bagaimana dengan sekarang? Ia memiliki masalah di Beijing. Kemana lagi ia akan pergi? Tokyo? Hong Kong? Taiwan? Singapura? Apa iya dia harus kembali ke Seoul untuk menghindarinya?_

_Xiumin merasakan sepasang lengan melingkari pinggang rampingnya. Samar-samar ia melihat wajah Chen dari pantulan jendela. Lelaki itu meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Xiumin. Wangi mint khas Chen terasa begitu menggelitik hidung Xiumin. Wangi yang menyegarkan._

"_Memikirkan apa?" tanya Chen dalam bahasa Korea. Kalau hanya berdua, biasanya mereka memang hanya menggunakan bahasa Korea._

_Xiumin menggeleng. Namun Chen tahu, ada yang disembunyikan calon istrinya ini. "Aku tahu kau berbohong, _Noona_. Katakan saja kalau konsep pernikahan kita ada yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Aku takkan marah. Masih ada waktu sebelum hari H, kan?"_

_Lagi-lagi Xiumin menggeleng. "Tidak. Bukan tentang pernikahannya. Aku merasa pernikahan kita akan jadi pernikahan paling sempurna yang akan terjadi sekali seumur hidupku." Xiumin memutar tubuhnya menghadap lelaki yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu. "Ini tentang kita, JongDae-_ah_." Bila Xiumin memanggilnya dengan nama asli, berarti dia serius._

_Xiumin menunduk sambil memainkan jemarinya di dada Chen yang terbalut kaos putih. "Mereka bilang pernikahan ini terlalu cepat. Kau juga tahu, kan, media Korea dan China mengabarkan aku hamil di luar nikah. Aku jadi tidak yakin dengan ini semua." Suara Xiumin terdengar putus asa. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi mereka semua." _

"_Hei," Chen meraih dagu lancip Xiumin agar melihat matanya. "Siapa yang akan menikah? Kita, kan? Siapa pula yang akan menjalani kehidupan rumah tanggan ini nantinya? Kita juga, kan? Jadi jangan terlalu memikirkan apa kata mereka. Mereka punya kebebasan untuk bicara, kitapun punya kebebasan untuk mendengarkan. Dengar saja hal-hal positif yang ada di sekelilingmu."_

_Xiumin menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Chen. "Mereka sama menyeramkannya dengan _sasaeng-fans_," komentar Xiumin. Ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chen. Pundak Chen sangat nyaman berapa kalipun ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak bidang itu._

"_Kau yakin denganku, kan?" tanya Chen._

_Xiumin mendongak. "Kenapa bertanya begitu? Tentu saja aku yakin padamu. Kau meragukanku?"_

"_Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu, _Noona_," kata Chen. "Kau terlihat tidak percaya kalau aku benar-benar serius padamu. Aku memang lebih muda darimu, tapi aku sudah sangat yakin untuk membina rumah tangga. Kalau tidak, aku takkan berani untuk melamarmu kalau hanya untuk main-main."_

"_Maaf, aku membuatmu kecewa," bisik Xiumin lirih sambil kembali menyamankan kepalanya._

_Mereka bergerak ke kiri dan kanan kecil mengikuti lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Chen secara pelan dengan suara merdunya. "_Ni de Peter Pan, likai ni you yidian gudan. Hui dao wo men de Neverland, huiyi dou hai zai. Wo men bici ningwang weixiao dou hai zai. Wo yongyuan shi ni Peter Pan, wo hai liu zai shijian li qi pan. Chuanyue yuncai, feiguo jiyi di hai qu kan wu ke tidai de ai_."_

_Xiumin tertawa kecil. "Itu lagu dari album pertama kami. _Peter Pan_," kata Xiumin._

"_Aku akan menjadi Peter Pan-mu, _Noona_. _Wo shi ni de_ Peter Pan," kata Chen tepat di sebelah telinga Xiumin membuat gadis itu sedikit geli karena hembusan napas hangat Chen tepat menerpa telinganya. Sisi sensitif dirinya._

_Xiumin menggeleng. "Bukan. Kau bukan Peter Pan-ku," kata Xiumin jahil. Bisa ia lihat dahi Chen berkerut melihat penolakannya. "Kau JongDae-ku. Orang yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suamiku. Yang menemaniku menghabiskan sisa hidupku di kemudian hari."_

"_Kau juga bukan Wendy-ku," kata Chen berniat membalas Xiumin._

"_Itu kata-kataku yang kau edit, Chen," kata Xiumin sambil tertawa. "Oke. Kalau bukan Wendy-mu, lalu apa?"_

"_Kau?" goda Chen, "bakpao-ku." Chen melemparkan sebuah kecupan di pipi Xiumin, bersamaan dengan Xiumin yang memukul dada Chen main-main._

.

.

.

.

.

"Kudengar kau sudah memiliki seorang putra. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya SoJung ingin tahu.

"Kau sudah melahirkan, _Jie_? Kenapa aku tidak diberi tahu? Seminggu kemarin kan aku di China," protes Lay. "Kau jahat sekali, _Jie_! Menikah tiba-tiba, melahirkanpun diam-diam. Kau memang benar-benar ingin keluar dari EXO, ya?"

SoJung kaget. "Kalian tidak diberi tahu olehnya?"

"Tidak sama sekali," jawab Luhan. "Aku memang sempat mendengar rumor dia melahirkan. Tapi karena dia tidak memberi tahuku, jadi kupikir rumor itu hanya gossip."

"_Mianhae_," kata Xiumin, "bukannya aku tidak mau memberitahu kalian. Hanya saja kalian sangat sibuk dan sulit untuk menghubungi kalian."

"Alasan saja. Kami semua punya _KakaoTalk_ dan _Line_, juga akun jejaring social seperti _Twitter_ dan _Weibo_. Kau saja yang _gaptek_ dan tidak suka bergabung di dunia maya. Jadi bukan kami yang susah dihubungi, tapi kau yang menutup akses kami untuk menghubungimu," kata Chanyeol sedikit _keki_. Xiumin nyengir.

"Oke, oke, jadi bagaimana perasaanmu menjadi ibu muda, Xiumin-_sshi_?" tanya SoJung segera mengambil alih percakapan sebelum melantur dari topik utama.

"Rasanya sempurna. Aku merasakan rasanya jadi istri, juga ibu. Aku…" Xiumin tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika melihat seorang lelaki berkemeja biru muda dan kacamata persegi duduk di kursi penonton paling depan sedang menggendong seorang bayi.

"Xiumin-_sshi_, apa yang Anda lihat?" tanya SoJung pura-pura tidak tahu. Padahal kehadiran Chen di sini jelas-jelas rencana PD yang sudah disusun sejak awal.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa…?" tanya Xiumin tak percaya. Ia melihat Chen dan putranya di Korea.

Seseorang telah memberikan _mic_ pada Chen sehingga lelaki itu bisa berbicara. Kamera langsung meng-_close-up_ wajah Chen. "Kau berangkat ke sini kemarin, dan aku menyusulmu pagi ini karena permintaan PD," jawab Chen. Xiumin telah mendekatinya dan memeluknya membuat orang-orang di studio terhanyut dalam kemesraan sepasang ayah dan ibu muda ini.

"Xiumin-_sshi_, seluruh orang sedang melihat tayangan ini. Apa yang ingin Anda sampaikan pada publik Korea Selatan?" tanya SoJung dari tempatnya.

Xiumin memandang pada kamera di depannya. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, terserah kalian mau berkomentar apa tentangku dan keluargaku. Tapi yang pasti, aku mencintai suamiku, Kim Jong Dae, dan putra kecil kami, Kim Jong Min."

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue…**

**2.383 words**

Mau tau nggak bahan riset saya buat _flashback_-nya Umin apa? Cherrybelle. Oke. Thanks banget buat Cherrybelle. Muah…

Semoga yang ini nggak mengecewakan karena saya sendiri nggak pede untuk _update_ nih FF. Tapi kalo nggak di-_update_, sayang cuma ngedep menuh-menuhi memori flashdisk.

Yeah, saya masuk SMA. Karena sekolah saya nggak pake kurikulum 2013, jadi saya masih punya pelajaran IPA dan IPS. Nggak berat-berat amat sih, tapi karena tiap hari ada aja PR dan tugasnya plus pulang sore, saya nggak punya waktu nulis FF. Dan untungnya, FF ini udah selesai saya ketik. Jadi tinggal nunggu tanggal aja untuk saya _update_.

EXO bubar? Nggak kok, cuma Umin doang yang keluar :)

Part ini masih baru. Fress from the oven #yakinnihbaru? Hahaha…

Tao nikah sama Kris? Hohoho… liat aja nanti.

Konflik? Pasti ada. Kurang greget kalo nggak pake bumbu konflik #apaandah #plak. Tapi jenis konfliknya jelas beda dari yang di Me Prometa 1 (btw, rasanya agak lucu pake sistem penomoran gini. Abis saya gak punya ide buat judul sih -_-)

Karena FF ini GS, semua uke _gender_-nya perempuan. :)

99Liner? Panggil aja _Eonnie_/_Noona_/Kazu/Tomat. Saya mah woles aja.

_Thanks to_: Kang Hyun Yoo, PandaPandaTaoris, KissKris, EXOST Panda, Prince Tae, meyy-chaan, Hisayuchi Kim, christalice, jettaome, anykta, SiDer Tobat, Jijiyoyo, chindrella cindy, AnjarW, aiyu .elfishypinicchiosuju, IMSyrinx, Shim Yeonhae, Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora, Ellizabeth Kim, Milky Andromeda, exoticsannha13, Manchungi98, fishyelf, deerlu54, dan semua yang udah baca, _fave, alert_. Muach~

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at :

June 20, 2013

07.09 A.M.

Published at :

August 12, 2013

09.39 P.M.

**Me Prometa 2 : Years After © Kazuma House Production ® 2013**


	3. Kai's Days

Setelah Xiumin ber-_lovey-dovey_-ria dengan suami dan anaknya yang berhasil membuat ketujuh _member_ EXO lainnya ditambah Sojung, seisi studio, dan penonton iri, ada waktu _commercial break_ cukup lama. Sekitar lima menit. Hal itu tidak disia-siakan Kai untuk menjahili _hyungdeul_ dan _noonadeul_ yang sudah lama tidak ia temui akibat jadwal pribadi mereka yang berbeda dan cukup padat. Ditambah lagi mereka sudah tidak tinggal dalam satu _dorm_.

"_Noonadeul_! Aku rindu masakan kalian. Setelah ini masaklah untukku," rengek Kai pada Lay dan Kyungsoo. "Aku kurang makan sejak tidak bersama kalian."

"Benarkah?" goda Lay, "lalu yang membuncit diperutmu itu apa, Kai?" Telunjuk Lay _menoel_ perut Kai yang belakangan memang sedikit membuncit akibat terlalu sering makan _junk food_.

"Ini otot." Wajah Kai memerah malu. Lay tertawa. "_Ya_! Ini semua karena kalian tidak masak lagi. Aku jadi lebih sering makan makanan _instan_ dan cepat saji yang membuat timbunan lemak ini merajalela. Gara-gara perut laknat ini _Manager Hyung_ menyuruhku diet, mengurangi jatah cemilanku, dan melarangku makan setelah jam delapan malam. Kalian _kan_ tahu sendiri waktu _snack_ malamku." Tawa Lay semakin menjadi-jadi. Kai mendecih kesal. "Bahagia sekali melihat _dongsaeng_-mu ini menderita. Tukar tempat duduk sana dengan Kyungsoo _Noona_!"

Kyungsoo yang merasa namanya dipanggil Kai menoleh. "Kenapa namaku disebut-sebut?"

"_Noona_! Bertukar tempatlah dengan Lay _Noona_. Lay _Noona_ menyebalkan!" kata Kai lupa umur. Ia masih saja berperilaku manja pada Kyungsoo meski sekarang umurnya sudah dua puluh enam tahun.

"Tidak mau," kata Kyungsoo sambil _mehrong_. Sepertinya ia ingin balas dendam dengan semua tingkah Kai selama ini.

"Ah _Noona_, kenapa kau berubah sekali?! Kau pasti telah didoktrin macam-macam oleh mereka selama aku tidak ada. Benar, kan? Mengaku sajalah!" desak Kai dengan alasan tidak masuk akal. Dia memang suka begitu. Otaknya dipenuhi khayalan tingkat dewa.

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

Proudly present…

.

.

.

**Me Prometa 2 : Years After**

® 2013

.

.

.

"Kembali lagi dalam acara _Heart to Heart_," kata Sojung ketika mereka mulai melakukan siaran untuk segmen kedua. "Masih bersama EXO di sini. Setelah tadi kita berbincang-bincang bersama Xiumin dan menyaksikan kehidupan keluarga hijau yang manis, mari kita beralih pada _Maknae_ Kai!"

Tepuk tangan terdengar. Kai menyiapkan _microfon_ di depan bibirnya. "_Ne, annyeonghaseyo yeorobeun_."

"Kai-_sshi_, katamu EXO adalah keluargamu," kata Sojung.

"Ya itu benar. Bahkan _fans_ telah dengan senang hati membuat pohon keluarga untuk kami. _Duizhang_ sebagai _Appa_, Lay _Noona_ sebagai _Eomma_, Suho _Hyung_ sebagai kakek, Kyungsoo _Noona_ sebagai nenek, sedangkan Xiumin _Noona_, Luhan _Noona_, dan Chanyeol _Hyung_, berturut-turut mereka adalah kakakku. Tetap saja posisiku adalah _maknae_," keluh Kai.

"Sebagai _maknae_, kau tentu mendapat banyak perhatian, _kan_? Kenapa sepertinya kau terlihat tidak senang?"

_Aku _sih_ bukan diperhatikan lagi. Lebih dari itu, aku benar-benar dianggap sebagai bocah TK yang tidak tahu apa-apa dan tidak boleh mencampuri urusan orang dewasa,_ batin Kai miris mengingat waktu di saat pertama kalinya dia mabuk karena selalu dianggap anak kecil oleh _member_ lain.

"Apa kau di_bully_ di _dorm_?" tanya Sojung setelah tidak mendapat jawaban apa-apa dari Kai.

"Sojung-_sshi_, sepertinya pertanyaan Anda salah sasaran," celetuk Chanyeol membuat Sojung bertanya-tanya. "Bukan kami yang mem_bully_ Kai, tapi dia yang mem_bully_ kami dengan semua tingkahnya yang ajaib. Dia bisa tiba-tiba masuk kamar kami saat tidur, lalu tidur di sebelah kami. Tingkahnya benar-benar aneh. Hanya _Duizhang_ dan Kyungsoo yang tahan dengannya."

"Daripada tahan, lebih tepatnya pasrah," komentar Kris.

"Oh, benarkah?" tanya Sojung setelah mendapat info terbaru dari Chanyeol dan Kris. "Kyungsoo-_sshi_, memang apa saja yang suka Kai-_sshi_ lakukan?"

Kyungsoo mengingat-ingat sebentar karena setahun ini ia sudah tidak tinggal lagi bersama Kai. "Kai sebenarnya anak yang manis. Dia suka melakukan _aegyo_ saat merengek minta makanan. Dia benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang membuat kami merasa ikut dalam _variety show Hello Baby_. Sayangnya bayi yang kami rawat sudah terlalu tua."

.

.

.

.

.

_Kyungsoo pergi ke kamar Kai dengan membawa semangkuk bubur yang baru ia masak. Hari ini Kai demam setelah kemarin kehujanan sepulang sekolah. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi sepertinya kondisi tubuh Kai sedang lemah sehingga mudah jatuh sakit. Padahal tinggal dua pekan lagi musim ujian dimulai._

"_Kai, ayo makan buburnya. Setelah ini kau harus makan obat," bujuk Kyungsoo. Namun _namja_ sembilan belas tahun itu malah tetap asyik menatap layar _PSP_-nya. Kyungsoo mendesah kesal. Kalau Kai sudah bertemu _soulmate_-nya, _PSP_, dunia serasa milik berdua. Hanya ada Kai dan _PSP_, yang lain hanya angin lewat. Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka._

_Ah tidak. Tentu saja ada yang bisa membuat Kai berhenti main._

_Kyungsoo menaruh mangkuk buburnya di meja, kemudian berjalan keluar. Tanpa ia tahu, Kai sudah mem-_pause game_-nya dan melirik Kyungsoo. Dalam hati Kai kecewa karena Kyungsoo tidak membujuknya dengan iming-iming kencan seperti waktu itu. _Kan_ lumayan ia tak harus merengek dulu minta kencan dengan Kyungsoo—meski status keduanya bukan sepasang kekasih._

_Kai bisa melihat bayang-bayang orang yang akan masuk ke kamarnya. Segera saja Kai pura-pura fokus pada _game_-nya yang sebenarnya hampir _game over_. Ternyata dua Menara Petronas yang datang, Kris dan Chanyeol. _Mau apa mereka datang? Tidak sekalian panggil Luhan _Noona, tanya Kai sedikit sinis. _Ah iya, Luhan _Noona_ sedang tidak ada_. Di dorm memang hanya ada Kyungsoo, Kris, dan Chanyeol saja._

"Maknae_, makan!" perintah Kris ketus. Semangkuk bubur itu sudah ada di tangan Kris. Kai menolak untuk buka mulut. "Jangan manja, Kai. Tidak ada makanan lain selain bubur. Kulkas kosong. Cek saja sana."_

"_Aku mau pizza," kata Kai singkat padat dan jelas. Kris baru saja mengambil ponselnya hendak menelfon layanan _pizza delivery_ kalau saja Kai tidak melanjutkan, "Rotinya yang tipis. Pinggirannya isi keju. Tanpa paprika. Saus tomatnya sedikit saja. Ekstra keju."_

_Perkataan Kai membuat tiga orang yang lebih tua darinya itu diam. "_Ya_! Kau ini bicara apa?!" tanya Chanyeol karena Kai bicara sangat cepat. "Kau tidak sedang nge-_rap_, _kan_?" candanya garing._

_Kris malas meladeni Kai. "_Nih_, telpon sendiri. Nanti aku yang bayar," kata Kris lalu memberikan ponselnya pada Kai dan keluar kamar._

_Kai menyeringai licik. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya sudah tahu akan ada rencana buruk yang direncanakan Kai. Kapan _sih_ otak Kai beres? Tidak pernah dan takkan pernah. Dia itu benar-benar anak kecil yang terperangkap di tubuh remaja sembilan belas tahun. Pasti masa kecilnya tidak bahagia._

_Kyungsoo melotot melihat apa saja yang ditelfon Kai. Kurang dari sejam, bell _dorm_ mereka sudah berbunyi lebih dari tiga kali. Semuanya datang dari pengatar pizza, donat, burger, ayam goreng, ramyun, dan satu restoran makanan Indonesia yang Kyungsoo tidak tahu. _

_Mungkin ia masih maklum kalau Kai hanya membeli satu ukuran kecil, Kris pun takkan marah. Tapi Kai memesan tiga loyang pizza ukuran jumbo, donat dua lusin, satu _double cheese burger_ ukuran jumbo, seember ayam goreng isi sembilan potong, dua ramyun porsi besar, dan satu nasi yang dibuat seperti topi ulang tahun warna kuning dengan berbagai macam lauk di sekelilingnya._

_Makanan itu di jejerkan di lantai ruang tengah yang memang tidak memiliki meja. Kai menatap makanan itu dengan napsu, berbanding terbalik dengan Kris, Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol yang menatapnya ngeri. Bagaimana cara menghabiskannya? Itu yang jadi pertanyaan._

"_Aku makan!" kata Kai dan mulai mengigit satu potong pizza. Tidak sampai lima menit pizza itu sudah ia habiskan dua potong. Ia pun berlalu pada satu porsi ramyun ukuran besar yang bernasib sama seperti pizza tadi, berakhir di perut Kai._

"_Kyung, kau tidak lupa memberinya makan _kan_ kemarin-kemarin?" bisik Kris._

"_Tidak. Ia selalu makan, malah porsinya lebih banyak dari biasanya," kata Kyungsoo sambil memperhatikan Kai yang seperti orang kelaparan._

_Chanyeol sibuk memperhatikan gunung nasi warna kuning yang tidak goyang saat ia tiup. Ia belum pernah melihat makanan dengan bentuk seaneh ini. "Kira-kira cara makannya bagaimana, ya? Kapan habisnya kalau dimakan seorang diri?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Akhirnya Chanyeol bersatu dengan Kai dalam satu tekat bulat, menghabiskan semua makanan._

"_Kau tidak ikut makan, _Hyung_?" tanya Kai pada Kris dengan mulut penuh burger. Bibirnya belepotan mayonnaise._

_Bukannya bernafsu, Kris menatap mereka jijik. Kai dan Chanyeol terlihat tak ubahnya babi-babi diperternakan rumah neneknya dulu. "Tidak. Kalian menjijikkan." Kris berjalan menuju dapur, hendak mengambil minum. "Jangan lupa, hutangmu padaku seratus lima puluh ribu won."_

_Kai tersedak makanannya sendiri. Matanya melebar. "_Ya_!_ Hyung_! Bukannya kau membelikanku?"_

"_Kalau kau hanya membali satu loyang pizza ukuran jumbo, mungkin aku akan tutup mata. Tapi ini kau bahkan memesan makanan tiga kali lipat lebih banyak daripada saat aku mengajak kalian makan malam. Itu saja dihabiskan bersepuluh dengan _manager-deul_. Kau menghabiskannya berdua dengan Chanyeol!"_

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi gossip yang mengatakan kau berhutang seratus lima puluh ribu won pada Kris itu benar?" tanya Sojung. "Gossip itu sempat beredar di kalangan _fans_-kan?"

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kau pernah berhutang sebanyak itu pada _Duizhang_," kata Luhan. "Dan kenapa kau makan-makan tidak menungguku pulang?"

"Karena waktu itu umurku belum dua puluh tahun, gajiku masuk ke rekening orang tuaku. Ibuku memberikan uang secukupnya padaku sebagai pegangan. Aku tidak berani bilang, '_Eomma_, aku berhutang pada Kris _Hyung_ seratus lima puluh ribu won.' Apa yang akan mereka katakan? Jadi aku mencoba bernegoisasi dengan Kris _Hyung_, mungkin saat itu _fans_ mendengarnya. Akhirnya Kris _Hyung_ mengijinkanku membayar setahun setelahnya ketika aku sudah punya rekening sendiri," kata Kai.

Kai menyamankan duduknya. "Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin setahun kemudian Kris _Hyung_ masih ingat dengan hutangku. Karena saat aku mau membayarnya, dia terlihat kaget dan bertanya, 'Untuk apa?' Saat aku menjelaskan bla-bla-bla, barulah ia mengangguk dan menerimanya. Sedikit menyesal, _sih_. Harusnya aku diam saja karena dia lupa," kata Kai. Punggungnya langsung jadi sasaran tinju Kris yang duduk di sebelah kanannya.

"Oh ya, Luhan _Noona_. Waktu itu kau tidak tahu karena kau lebih sibuk dengan proyekmu. Yang harusnya marah aku, karena kau sampai melupakanku," kata Kai.

"Aku tidak melupakanmu. Kau ingat kan sibuknya aku, bahkan di _dorm_ pun yang bisa kulakukan hanya tidur, selebihnya aku bekerja di luar," Luhan mencoba memberikan pembelaan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya kerjaanmu di _dorm_ memang menjalankan metode tidur cantik saja, _kan_," kata Xiumin ikut nimbrung. Sojung memberikan tatapan bertanya. "Luhan takkan bangun sebelum menunaikan tidur cantik kebanggaannya. Kurasa itu alasannya tetap memiliki wajah awet muda meskipun sekarang umurnya sudah kepala tiga."

Sojung terlihat tertarik dengan percakapan ini. "Luhan-_sshi_, apa rahasiamu terlihat awet muda seperti sekarang? Apa ada orang yang pernah salah tangkap padamu?"

"Rahasiaku awet muda? Kurasa seperti yang dibilang Xiumin, aku banyak tidur. Tapi waktu tidurku tidak sebanyak _Duizhang_. Dia yang paling lama. Kalau kami sedang _free, Duizhang_ tak elaknya seekor beruang hibernasi," kata Luhan sambil melirik Kris yang hanya manggut-manggut sebut Luhan sebagai beruang. "Kalau salah tangkap, iya. Itu sering sekali terjadi. Saat aku audisi masuk perusahaan, mereka mengira aku masih SMP padahal saat itu aku sudah kelas dua SMA."

"Mungkin karena kau pendek," kata Chanyeol.

Luhan manyun mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Sementara lelaki tertinggi kedua di EXO itu tersenyum bodoh. "Oke, _fine_. Aku tahu aku pendek. Tidak perlu kaupertegas lagi, Park Do Bi."

"Ah ya, waktu itu _eomma-_ku juga pernah salah menganggap Luhan _Noona_ sebagai pacarku. Beliau pikir aku mengencani siswi SMP mana," kata Kai membuat seisi studio kaget.

.

.

.

.

.

"Noona_, kau beli rasa apa?" tanya Kai sambil melihat gelas _bubbletea_ di tangan Luhan. Ia dan Luhan baru saja membeli _bubbletea_ bersama. Kai membeli rasa coklat favorit-nya. Luhan sempat tertawa mendengar rasa kesukaan Kai adalah coklat karena mengingatkan Luhan pada kulit lelaki itu._

"Milktea_," jawab Luhan. "Kenapa wajahmu tidak enak begitu?" tanya Luhan ketika Kai memandangi gelasnya jijik. "Kau harus mencobanya. Rasanya enak." Luhan menyodorkan minuman _bubble_-nya ke depan wajah Kai._

_Kai langsung mencoba melalui sedotan yang tadi Luhan pakai. Ciuman tidak langsung? Mereka sudah biasa melakukannya. "Tidak enak, _Noona_. Aneh," kata Kai. Sejak pertama kali mencoba rasa _milktea_ dulu, Kai tidak pernah menyukainya. Menurutnya orang yang membuat _milktea_ itu serakah, mau minum susu tapi juga menginginkan teh._

_Mereka berjalan menuju gedung _SM_. Dari jauh Kai melihat seorang perempuan dewasa yang sedang memandanginya. Kai sampai menghentikan langkahnya dan menajamkan pengelihatannya untuk meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia kenal dengan wanita itu. _Itu seperti…

"Eomma_?" tanya Kai kaget._

_Luhan menyerngitkan dahi. "_Eomma_? Perempuan itu ibumu?" tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk pada perempuan yang kini sedang berjalan ke arah mereka._

"_Jong In-_ah_!" kata ibunya dan langsung memeluk putra bungsu mereka erat. Sudah lama sekali Kai tidak pulang ke rumah karena kesiburkannya sebagai _trainee SM_ tidak memungkinkannya untuk pulang setiap hari layaknya teman-teman sebayanya yang memang tinggal di rumah. Kai tinggal di _dorm_ yang sudah disediakan oleh _SM_. _

"Eomma_!" Kai memeluk pinggang ibunya erat._

_Ibu Kai melihat ke arah Luhan. Gadis China itu segera tersenyum lalu membungkuk. "_Annyeonghaeseyo, Ahjumma. Jeoneun_ Xi Luhan _imnida_," kata Luhan memperkenalkan diri._

"Aigoo… Neomu yeppeo_!" kata ibu Kai sambil memegangi kedua sisi wajah Luhan. "Namamu seperti bukan nama orang Korea. Kau sekolah di mana? Jong In pasti manja. Maafkan dia ya kalau sangat merepotkan. Sudah berapa lama kalian menjalin hubungan? JongIn-_ah_, sekali-kali kau harus membawa Luhan ke rumah untuk makan malam dengan _appa_ dan _hyung_mu," cerocos ibu Kai seperti kereta api._

_Mata Luhan dan Kai membulat. "_A-ani_! Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa," kata keduanya karena memang hubungan mereka hanya sebagai _bandmate_._

_Ibu Kai merangkul Luhan erat. "Jangan malu begitu, Luhan-_ah_," bahkan ibu Kai sudah memanggil Luhan dengan panggilan seperti itu, "kau mungkin kaget bertemu calon mertua secepat ini. Tapi tidak ada bedanya kan bertemu sekarang atau lain waktu? Dengan atau tanpa _makeup_-pun kau sudah cantik."_

"Eomma_… bukan seperti itu. Luhan _Noona_ memang bukan siapa-siapaku. Dia hanya temanku!" rengek Kai._

"_Teman spesial maksudmu?" goda Ibunya._

_Sepertinya Kai tahu darimana sifat _evil_-nya menurun. Pasti dari ibunya karena ibunya yang paling cantik-nan-cerewet-tiada-tara ini sangat senang menggodanya dan kakaknya. Kai tidak pernah ingat kalau Ayahnya pernah menggodanya seperti ini. Ayahnya sedikit kaku seperti kakaknya._

"Eomma_, aku serius," kata Kai. Ia jadi berpikir, apa mungkin ini karma karena ia suka menjahili _hyungdeul_ dan _noonadeul_-nya makanya sekarang ia dibalas di_bully_ oleh ibunya sendiri secara tidak elit di depan Luhan _Noona_-nya yang terkenal juga akan kejahilannya._

"Ahjumma_, kami benar-benar tidak ada hubungan apa-apa," kata Luhan. Ia ikut-ikutan panik. Mana mau dia dianggap berpacaran dengan anak bau kencur seperti Kai. "Kurasa Kai juga takkan mau pacaran denganku. Bukan begitu, Kai?" Buru-buru _namja_ berkulit hitam itu mengangguk._

"_Kai? Kenapa kau memanggil Jong In tanpa embel-embel _Oppa_?" tanya ibunya Kai. "Itu tidak sopan, Luhan-_ah_."_

"_T-tapi, _Ahjumma_, aku lebih tua empat tahun dari Kai," kata Luhan meluruskan. Ia jadi benci dengan wajah _babyface_ yang membuat banyak orang salah kira dengannya. Kenapa ia tidak punya wajah sesuai umur saja seperti yang lainnya?_

"_Kau? Lebih tua empat tahun dari JongIn?" tanya Ibu Kai tidak percaya. Luhan mengangguk. Ibu JongIn terlihat mengingat-ingat, kemudian matanya terbelalak. "Umurmu dua puluh tahun?! Kupikir kau adik kelas JongIn yang berkencan dengannya."_

_Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum meringis. Lagi-lagi dia dianggap sebagai anak SMP. _Oh Tuhan, terima kasih banyak atas muka _super-duper_ imut ini_, batin Luhan entah memang bentuk ucapan syukur atau sebuah protes pada Yang-di-Atas._

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau punya pacar sepertimu," kata Luhan sambil melirik Kai.

"Aku juga tidak mau punya pacar tidak bisa masak sepertimu," balas Kai.

Lagi-lagi Sojung harus mengambil alih percakapan sebelum Kai dan Luhan membuat _interview_ hari ini menjadi medan perang mulut mereka. Sepertinya Sojung harus bekerja ekstra hari ini. "Pemirsa, setelah ini kami masih akan berbincang-bincang dengan _member_ EXO. Bila ada pertanyaan bisa langsung dikirim ke _Twitter_ kami _at Heart to Heart_ _underscore_ _ArirangTV_ dengan _hashtag_ ASKEXO. Tunggu sesaat lagi karena kami akan kembali setelah _commercial break_ berikut ini. Jangan ke mana-mana."

Musik pengiring kembali terdengar.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue…**

**2.485 words**

Ya ampun, yang ini pasti kurang memuaskan. Saya aja yang bikin juga gak puas, _kok_. Tapi mau bagemana lagi? Ini nih sisi negatif-nya kalo FF udah selesai ditulis tapi belom di-_publish_, males nambahin isi cerita (Mungkin ini saya doang yang begini, kalo author yang rajin mah kagak). Ya… semua hal selalu punya sisi positif dan negatif, _kan_?

Sepertinya saya harus meluruskan sesuatu. Saya _bukan_ 99liner, okay? **Saya 98liner**. Kemaren saya nulis 99liner karena ada yang nanya dia harus manggil saya apa karena dia 99liner. Entah bagemana saya merasa terbebani(?) #bukanterbebanijugasihsebenernya dianggap 99liner ._. jadi _clear_ ya, _saya __**bukan**__ 99liner_.

Kenapa yang chapter kemaren inspirasi saya itu _Cherrybelle_? Soalnya cuma _girlband_ itu yang bikin _press conference_ waktu personilnya ada yang keluar (seenggaknya itu yang saya tonton, soalnya saya nggak tahu _Princess_ bikin _press conference_ juga atau nggak) #cintailahprodukIndonesia #Kazucintatanahair #plak~.

Maaf yang ini bukan SuLay, dan malah tentang Kai plus gak ada part KaiSoo-nya pula. Yang nungguin KrisTao, tenang ya… Naga sama Panda kita tercinta pasti muncul. _Masa_ Me Prometa 1 tentang mereka, tapi di Me Prometa 2 mereka gak muncul? Gak asik, ah. Dan ChanBaek, kalian harus nunggu _nih_ couple muncul! #maksa #plak Dari FF ini aku paling suka bagian mereka. Hahahaaa~

Satu chapter rencananya cerita per _member_. Tapi di beberapa chapter ke depan ada _highlight_ member lain juga karena saya mentok ide dan diksi T^T

Ah ya, HBD buat EG_Davina tepat hari ini. Selamat makin tua. Hahahaaa~~

_Note : If you pay attention, you'll know when I'll update this FF ^_^_

BIG THANKS + KISS + HUG + kue bulan virtual #bwakakakakak to : Kang Hyun Yoo, MinSeulELFSparFishy, KissKris, DevilFujoshi, Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora, 99Line, jettaome, Reezuu Kim, Arvitakimkim, Pembantunya TaoyesungNaru, IMSyrinx, Eunra Lau, Julie Namikaze, aiyu .elfishypinocchiosuju, AnjarW, chindrella cindy, OneLoveRyeowook, unicornslay, Guest, EXOST Panda, Athena Chesloock, KyungIn .KIM, LeeVara, Halfblood Cheirenma Dragon, dan semua yang sudah membaca, favorite, alert, atau sekedar numpang lewat dan salah nge-klik.

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at :

June 20, 2013

03.22 P.M.

Published at :

September 12, 2013

07.03 P.M.

**Me Prometa 2: Years After © Kazuma House Production ® 2013**


	4. Lay's Days

"Lay-_sshi_," panggil Sojung. "Dari tadi Anda diam saja. Kenapa?"

Lay tersenyum menghadap kamera yang sedang meng-_close_-_up_ wajahnya. Walau hanya senyum kecil, iaterlihat manis karena _dimple_ di pipi kanannya. Ia menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke balik telinga sebelum menjawab. "Karena tidak ada yang menanyaiku. Karena tadi kau bertanya, makanya baru kujawab."

"Memangnya Lay-_sshi_ dari dulu seperti ini?" tanya Sojung pada _member_ lain.

"Iya, saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya dia tidak menyapaku meski kami sama-sama dari China. Hampir selama sebulan pertama kami saling diam. Selalu aku yang memulai pembicaraan baru dia menjawab," tutur Luhan. "Kalau saja senyumnya tidak terlihat ramah, kujamin dia sudah dicap sebagai idol paling sombong sepanjang masa."

"Memangnya aku seperti itu?" tanya Lay pada Luhan.

"Iya!" ternyata bukan hanya Luhan yang menjawab, tapi _member_ lainpun menjawab serupa. "Kau hanya bicara saat kau benar-benar butuh teman bicara atau saat ditanya," kata Xiumin. "Sebelas-dua belas dengan Kris. Makanya saat aku bertemu dengan _Duizhang_, kupikir kalian saudara karena sama dinginnya."

"Tapi sifat Lay _Eonnie_ mulai berubah menjelang debut. Dia banyak bicara sekarang," kata Kyungsoo membela Lay dengan ekspresi mata bulatnya. "Lay _Eonnie_ banyak bercerita padaku kalau kami sedang masak bersama. Mulai dari masa-masa sulitnya selama _trainee_—karena Lay _Eonnie_ lebih lama dariku—sampai tentang masalah-masalah pribadinya."

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

Proudly present…

.

.

.

**Me Prometa 2 : Years After**

® 2013

.

.

.

"_Lihat dia. _Trainee_ lama, kan?"_

"_Iya. Kudengar dia berasal dari China."_

"S_ombong sekali dia mentang-mentang tariannya selalu dipuji."_

_Yixing diam ketika mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan _trainee-trainee_ asal Korea tentang dirinya. Meskipun tidak mengerti jelasnya mereka bicara apa, tapiYixing mengerti garis besarnya. Mereka tidak sedang membicarakan hal baik tentangnya._

_Ia menghela napas. Ia sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti itu. Sudah dua tahun ia tinggal di Korea menjadi _trainee SM Entertainment_, selama dua tahun jugalah ia tidak memiliki teman. Alasannya banyak, salah satunya karena ia terlalu takut memulai percakapan. Juga karena ia tidak bisa berbahasa Korea dengan baik. Yixing tidak cukup percaya diri untuk menggunakan kemampuannya berbahasa Inggris, yang menurutnya pas-pasan, untuk menyapa _trainee-trainee_ asal Amerika yang terlihat jauh lebih ramah._

_Yixing berjalan keluar dari ruang _dance_. Sudah waktunya makan malam. Ia harus segera ke kafetaria sebelum jam makan malam habis dan ia tidak boleh makan. Ia memilih untuk berjalan melewati tangga di ujung perusahaan yang jarang dipakai para _trainee_ karena dianggap menyeramkan._

"_Yixing-_sshi_!" panggil seseorang. Yixing membalik badan sebelum sempat menuruni tangga. Seorang _staff SM_ mendekatinya. "Bisa ikut saya sebentar?"_

_Yixing mengangguk. Ia mengikuti _staff_ tersebut menuju lantai dua, tempat di mana banyak ruang-ruang rapat dan para petinggi _SM_. Untuk para _trainee_, mereka latihan di lantai empat. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana capeknya bolak-balik ke lantai empat dengan menggunakan tangga._

_Mereka masuk ke ruangan milik Lee Soo Man. Di sana Soo Man sedang __duduk tenang di balik meja kerjanya, __menunggunya. Yixing bisa melihat tiga orang _namja_ dan tiga orang _yeoja_ sedang menatapnya ketika ia baru masuk. Yixing langsung membungkuk memberi hormat dan tetap menundukkan kepalanya._

_Soo Man menegakkan tubuhnya. "Jadi Yixing akan masuk dalam grup kalian. Posisinya sebagai _lead dancer_ untuk EXO-M."_

"Sajangnim_, bukannya masih ada Minseok _Noona_ yang jago menari? Lagipula sudah pas _kan_ kalau tiga-tiga?" tanya salah seorang lelaki tinggi._

_Yixing tidak berani mendongakkan kepalanya untuk sekedar melihat wajah-wajah yang sepertinya kesal padanya. Menambah dirinya dalam grup itu berarti membuat mereka lebih lama debut karena jumlah personil yang tidak seimbang. Yixing pernah mendengar desas-desus proyek ini sebelumnya tapi tidak pernah menyangka akan menjadi anggotanya._

"_Jumlah kalian terlalu sedikit. Nanti anggota EXO-K juga akan ditambah," kata Soo Man, "Mulai besok kalian latihan di lantai tiga. _Manager_ Lee yang akan menunjukkan ruangannya. Kalian juga akan memiliki waktu _makeover_. Sekarang kalian boleh makan."_

_Mereka membungkuk sekali lagi pada Lee Soo Man selaku _Chairman SM_ lalu berjalan menuju lantai satu. Yixing dibiarkan berjalan sendirian di belakang. Toh Yixing juga tidak berharap mereka akan langsung menerima kehadirannya. Ia tahu diri, ia yang membuat mereka semua terlambat debut._

_Yixing mengambil sebuah nampan lalu mengantre di belakang _trainee_ lain untuk mengambil jatah makan malamnya. Menu makan malam hari ini adalah nasi, dada ayam panggang, dan semangkuk sup rumput laut. Sebenarnya Yixing tidak suka dengan rumput laut. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia harus memakannya kalau tidak mau kelaparan. Ia menempatkan dirinya di sebuah meja yang berada di sudut kafetaria. Perlahan ia mulai makan dalam keheningan. _

"_Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba pada Yixing. Ia mendongak, mendapati wajah lelaki tampan dengan senyum malaikat sedang menatapnya. Yixing segera mengangguk. Lelaki itu pun duduk di depan Yixing. "Tadi kita belum berkenalan, _kan_? Aku Junmyeon."_

"_Yixing," jawabnya sambil membalas uluran tangan Junmyeon._

"_Kata-kata Chanyeol tadi tidak usah diambil hati. _Mood_nya sedang jelek," kata Junmyeon._

_Yang Yixing tahu, saat ia melihat lelaki ini, ia teringat pada kakeknya._

.

.

.

.

.

"Nama aslimu Zhang Yixing, _kan_?" tanya Sojung. Lay mengangguk. "Kenapa kau menggunakan nama Lay sebagai nama panggung? Kupikir nama Yixing sudah bagus."

Hal ini menarik perhatian bukan saja para penonton, namun juga _member_ EXO yang lain. Mereka tidak pernah menanyakan hal ini sebelumnya. Lay juga tidak pernah cerita. Seperti yang dibilang tadi, kalau tidak ditanya, Lay takkan memberi tahu.

"Um… kenapa, ya? Karena nama Lay lebih mudah diucapkan mungkin?" tanya Lay balik.

"Apa perusahaan yang memberikan nama panggung Lay untukmu? Atau Anda memilih sendiri nama itu?" tanya Sojung. "Di internet banyak yang bilang nama itu seperti nama keripik kentang."

Luhan langsung tertawa. _Lays_ adalah merk keripik kentang yang sering mereka makan. Luhan kira, Lay mengambil nama dari sana karena Lay suka sekali dengan camilan itu.

"Bukan begitu," Lay sempat tertawa tadi, "seseorang mengusulkan nama itu. Dia bilang aku terlihat seperti ibunya." Lay tersenyum. "Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakakku sendiri. Aku selalu meminta pendapatnya tentang segala hal. Dia menjelma menjadi sosok saudara yang tidak pernah kumiliki. Aku tidak tahu dia menganggapku sebagai apa, karena dia baik pada semua orang dengan caranya sendiri."

_Kakak?_ Chanyeol tersentak. "Ah! Kurasa aku bisa menebak siapa orang itu! Um…" Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Lay seolah ia adalah seorang _mentalist_. "Dia pasti tinggi, dingin, yang setipe denganmu!" tebak Chanyeol.

"Um…" Lay tampak berpikir. Matanya melihat ke sana-ke mari. "Bisa jadi," katanya setengah bercanda.

"Kenapa Anda melihat pada _member_ lain sebelum menjawab. Apa 'kakak' yang kau maksud ada di sini?" tanya Sojung.

"Haruskah kukatakan di sini?" tanya Lay sambil tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

_Yixing berjalan keliling supermarket ditemani sosok lelaki tinggi berwajah sekit bule yang sejak tadi melangkah di sebelahnya sambil mendorong _trolley_. Yixing melangkah dengan satu daftar belanjaan yang sangat panjang. Bukan hanya belanjaan pribadinya, ia juga dititipi oleh teman-teman segrupnya yang sedang malas pergi ke luar._

"_Kevin _Ge_, jadi nama panggungmu apa?" tanya Yixing pada lelaki yang menemaninya sambil mengamati kemasan-kemasan biskuit yang disusun jadi satu tumpukan piramid. Ia harus memilih biskuit sesuai pesanan Jong In. Kalau tidak _maknae_ mereka bisa marah._

_Lelaki bernama Kevin itu bertumpu pada pegangan _trolley_. "Aku mau memakai nama Ace, tapi _manager_ bilang terlalu kekanakan," katanya. "Kris mungkin? Aku tidak tahu. Kau sendiri?"_

_Yixing memasukan dua bungkus biskuit ke _trolley_ lalu berjalan lagi. Ia menggedikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Belum terpikir mau nama seperti apa." Yixing mencentang _list_ belanjanya. "Kalau sampai tidak terpikir juga, kurasa aku akan tetap memakai nama Yixing."_

_Yixing mengambil plastik. "Menurutmu lebih baik pisang, apel, atau pir?" tanya Yixing yang bingung ingin membeli buah yang mana. Bukannya menjawab, Kevin malah mendengus menahan tawa. "_Ge_!"_

"_Kau seperti ibuku kalau sedang belanja," kata Kevin._

"_Semua perempuan seperti itu," jawab Yixing. Akhirnya setelah cap-cip-cup, ia memilih-milih apel fuji yang warnanya merah segar. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan Kevin yang masih tertawa._

"_Lay," kata Kevin tiba-tiba ketika Yixing baru selesai menimbang apel dan menaruhnya di _trolley_._

"_Huh?" Yixing tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang Kevin katakan. Apa itu salah satu kata-kata _slang_ Amerika? Ya, ya, ya, dia tahu Kevin berasal dari Kanada. Tentu saja bahasa Inggris Kevin berkali-kali lebih baik daripada bahasa Inggrisnya. "Kau bicara apa?"_

"_Dalam bahasa Inggris, lay artinya berbaring. Bisa juga dijadikan bertumpu. Kau seperti ibu-ibu kalau di _dorm_. Tiap hari kerjanya masak untuk kami karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa masak selain kau. Kurasa akan bagus kalau nama panggungmu Lay. Menegaskan posisimu sebagai ibu kami," canda Kevin._

_Yixing tidak terima disebut sebagai ibu-ibu oleh lelaki yang hanya lebih tua setahun darinya ini. "Kyungsoo juga memasak. Kau mengusulkan nama Lay bukan karena aku suka makan kripik kentang itu, kan?"_

_Kevin langsung tertawa mendengarnya. "Hei, aku bahkan tidak ingat dengan nama kripik itu saat mengusulkannya padamu. Jangan _negative thinking_ dulu, oke? Tapi namamu bisa cepat terkenal karena Lay mudah diucapkan dan pasti jadi bahan _parody_."_

"_Kau jahat, _Ge_," balas Yixing pura-pura kesal. Sedetik kemudian dia sudah tersenyum lagi. "Tapi idemu boleh juga."_

_Mereka berkeliling lagi menuju tempat sabun. Karena sabun dan kosmetik tiap _member_ berbeda, Yixing jadi terlihat seperti seorang yang suka gonta-ganti produk. Untuk _shampoo_ saja ia membeli empat botol dengan merk berbeda__. Contohnya Junmyeon. Dia menggunakan _shampoo_ bayi karena tidak cocok dengan _shampoo_ lain. Kadang Yixing terkekeh geli sendiri mengingatnya._

"_Xing," panggil Kevin yang baru kembali setelah mengambil sabun dan _shampoo_ miliknya sendiri. "Sepertinya Junmyeon menyukaimu."_

_Yixing membeku ditempatnya. "Becandamu kerterlaluan, _Ge_," jawab Yixing tidak mau ke-_ge_-_er_-an dulu. "Junmyeon _Ge_ baik dengan semua orang. Darimana kau dapat hipotesis dia menyukaiku?"_

_Kevin menjitak kepala Yixing membuat gadis itu meringis. "Aku tahu matamu sipit, tapi kau harusnya bisa melihat kalau perlaku Junmyeon padamu itu berbeda, Xing. Kau sadar tidak, dia sering gugup kalau berhadapan denganmu? Dia terlihat seperti orang bodoh."_

_Yixing terdiam memandang _shampoo_ bayi titipan Junmyeon di tangannya. "Entahlah, _Ge_. Aku tidak mau banyak berharap."_

.

.

.

.

.

"Setahun belakangan kami banyak melihat Anda lalu-lalang di panggung _catwalk_. Apa Anda berniat beralih profesi? Memangnya sudah tidak ada keinginan untuk kembali bernyanyi dan menari seperti dulu?" tanya Sojung. "Pasti banyak _fans_ yang menginginkan Anda kembali bernyanyi, _kan_?"

"Kalau ditanya tentang _fans, fans_ pastinya ingin kami kembali tampil berdelapan seperti dulu. Tapi _kan_ sudah tidak bisa," jawab Lay. "Aku bukannya mau alih profesi. Tapi karena tawaran menjadi model banyak dan kebetulan aku tidak ada kegiatan, ya aku ambil. Tapi aku masih menulis lagu seperti dulu."

"Kita mendapat satu pertanyaan dari _Twitter_ untuk Anda dari at Miss Kim sembilan-sembilan. 'Lay _Eonnie_, aku sangat suka mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang kau karang di album EXO. Dari mana kau mendapat inspirasi untuk menulis lagu? Apa itu pengalaman hidupmu?'" Sojung membacakan pertanyaan yang tertera di layar besar yang berada di belakang _member_ EXO.

Lay memperbaiki posisi duduknya yang sedikit kurang nyaman. "Memang kebanyakan lagu-lagu ciptaanku berdasarkan pengalaman sendiri, tapi tidak jarang juga itu pengalaman dari teman-temanku dan juga hasil khayalanku. Aku lebih senang menyalurkan apa yang aku pikirkan melalui lagu daripada tulisan-tulisan atau gambar."

Seorang kru membawakan gitar pada Lay. "Bisa nyanyikan sedikit lagumu?"

Lay mulai memetik gitarnya. Suaranya yang memang bernada tinggi mulai mengalun di udara bersama dengan suara petikan gitar yang lembut. "…_gyojolri bakkwigo ddo. Sesangi byonhaedo. Onjae nan geudaege ddo. Cause you are my destiny…_"

Penonton bertepuk tangan setelah Lay selesai menyanyikan lagunya. Ia mengembalikan gitar itu kepada seorang kru. Bisa ia lihat Sojung sudah tersenyum menggoda. Lay jadi merasa akan pertanyaan tidak enak yang mungkin saja dilontarkan Sojung.

"Untuk siapa lagu itu?" tanya Sojung.

"Itu…" Lay gugup. Hei, tidak mungkin kan dia bilang itu untuk Junmyeon. Mau jadi bahan pembicaraan di media, apa? "Itu untuk EXO dan EXOtic."

"Manis sekali, Xing. Biasanya kau tidak pernah berkata seperti itu pada kami," goda Luhan.

Oh ampun… rasanya Lay ingin melenyapkan wajah imut-imut-_innocent_ ini sekarang juga. Luhan membuatnya terjebak dalam pertanyaan menyebalkan dari Sojung. Jiejie_ macam apa dia? Tega sekali membuat _xiao mei_-nya sengsara._

Sojung beralih pada _member_ yang sejak tadi belum bicara. "Suho-_sshi_, menurut Anda lagu tadi untuk siapa?"

Bisa Lay rasakan Luhan menyikut pinggangnya pelan. Kenapa juga Sojung harus bertanya pada Suho? Kan masih ada yang lain seperti Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, atau Kris. Lay menatap Suho yang kini juga sedang penatapnya tepat di mata. Wajah Lay memanas. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, apapun asalkan bukan pria bermarga Kim itu.

"Kupikir karena kalian seumuran, kalian pasti memiliki percakapan yang bisa menyambung. Apa Lay-_sshi_ pernah cerita padamu untuk siapa lagu ini ditujukan?" tanya Sojung.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi menurut tebakkanku, pasti untuk pria beruntung di luar sana," kata Suho membuat Chanyeol ingin muntah. Masih sempat-sempatnya ia ber-narsis-ria, padahal ia pasti tahu kalau lagu itu ditujukan untuk dirinya.

"Kita nantikan Lay-_sshi_ mengumumkan siapa pria beruntung itu," kata Sojung. "Ah ya, Suho-_sshi_, tahun ini umur Anda dua puluh sembilan, _kan_? Apa Anda akan mendaftar wajib militer tahun depan?" tanya Sojung.

"Aku berencana untuk masuk wajib militer tahun ini. Aku juga sudah membicarakannya dengan _management_. Mereka menyetujuinya," kata Suho. "Senin depan aku menjalani tes fisik. Bila diterima, berarti aku benar-benar vakum dari dunia hiburan mulai tahun ini."

"Kebanyakan idola pria masuk wajib militer ketika umur mereka tiga puluh tahun. Bukannya saat ini kau sedang kebanjiran tawaran untuk bermain drama musikal? Kalau ikut wajib militer, berarti aktifitas Anda akan terhenti semua, _kan_?"

Suho tersenyum, membuat _fans_ wanita yang sedang menonton memekik girang melihat senyum _angelic_-nya. "Sebenarnya malah aku sudah ingin masuk wajib militer dari tahun kemarin, tapi tidak diijinkan. Alasanku ingin cepat-cepat masuk wajib militer supaya bisa cepat menikah." Suho tertawa sementara para _fans_ tegang. "Aku tidak mau orang yang menungguku bosan dan akhirnya meninggalkanku." Diam-diam Suho melirik Lay.

"Dia pasti menunggumu," kata Kris sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Ternyata banyak rahasia yang terungkap dari _interview_ kita hari ini," kata Sojung, "Kris-_sshi_, sepertinya kau mengenal gadis itu."

"Bukan hanya aku, tapi _member_ EXO yang lain juga sangat mengenalnya," kata Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue…**

**2.209 words**

Saya hampir lupa lho buat update FF ini. Hahaha... selama ya yang bisa nebak maksud saya kemaren :3

Curcol dikit, ya. Saya lagi bikin FF (udah sejak Juli, sih) dan sampai hari ini belom kelar karena nge-stuck di chapter 19. Karena ini juga saya gak bisa move on bikin FF baru lagi ._.

Pada nungguin KaiSoo, ya? ._. Spoiler : official pairing pasti ada. Tapi di chap berapanya saya gak tahu #boong #plak. Hahahaa...

Big thanks to: jettaome, AnjarW, IMSyrinx, Reezuu Kim, Kang Hyun Yoo, EXOST Panda, MidnightPandaDragon 1728, adindapranatha, arvita .kim, Eunra Lau, MinSeulELFSparFishy, chinderella cindy, Hisayuchi Kim, ulfarafida, Lee Soo Won KrisBaek Shipper, aninkyuelf, dan semua yang sudah berniat baca, numpang lewat, fave, alert. Gomawo~

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at :

June 21, 2013

01.36 A.M.

Published at :

October 13, 2013

06.24 A.M.

**Me Prometa 2 : Years After © Kazuma House Production ® 2013**


End file.
